Unbalanced Kiss
by Red-Miko23
Summary: The jewel is complet and Kagome has been forced back into her time by InuYasha flaming he doesn't love her any more. Heart broken and alone Is gone Is given a letter from her father dated shortly before he died. The words inside once again turn Kagomes world upside down as she finds out she has a twin brother who is living with their biological mother. Full summary inside.
1. The End or The Beginning(Revised)

Summary: The jewel is finally complete after a long hard battle. Kagome is more than ready to be done with the jewel and settle down with the love her life InuYasha. But things don't always go as planned as Kagome is forced back into her time by the man who was supposed to love her. Now heartbroken and no idea what the future may hold Kagome is given a letter from her father dated shortly before he died. A letter that will change everything.

AN: Alright everyone after a lot of setbacks and new upsets in my life I was about to take down all my stories. But as I was reading through the reviews on both this site and another I realized that some people enjoy my writing. So, I have decided to re-write this and put the effort into it that it deserves. I will be changing a lot of things but the initial plot will be the same. So, I am slowly going to be adding the re-written chapters and taking down all the one's that have not been revised. I hope you enjoy the re-write.

Love Red_Miko23

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Kagome couldn't keep the smile from her face as she stood amongst the destruction. Her stormy blue eyes racking over the fallen trees, the various craters that had been created and the scattered bloody corpses of various daemons that now littered the ground. Her eyes landed on the fallen bodies of both allies and foes. Amongst all this chaos she could finally smile as her hand tightened around the completed Shikon No Tama. There journey was finally over and the world was finally free of Naraku and his evil. That was why as she stood in the center of it all Kagome could finally smile as the weight of her mistake was now lifted from her shoulders.

The jewel was finally whole. She was free, her friends were free, they were all free. Free to live normal lives as best they could. Kagome's smile grew even wider as tears of joy threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes as she looked over Miroku's tattered body as he leaned against Sango. He was limping as blood poured from a gash on his thigh and his face looked to be caked in a mixture of blood and mud. Various other scratches and scrapes littered his body but he would live, Miroku would live. Kagome's heart filled with overwhelming joy at the thought that the man who she had come to love as her big brother would live. Miroku had been only a few short days from death and his wind tunnel threatened to consume him where he stood. With Naraku's death the curse on his hand was now lifted. He and Sango would have a true chance to be happy now.

Kagome attention turned to Sango as she smiled warmly at the older woman. Sango could now live her life guilt free knowing she had finally avenged her family. Sango and Miroku would be able to start their new lives with a clean slate. Something that both deserved more than anything. The two of them had fought and earned every smile, every peaceful day and all the years they had together. The future was so bright and clear for the two of them full of endless possibilities. 'I won't let them sacrifice any more of their time.' Kagome thought as she brought the jewel to her chest. This curse was hers to bear from this day forward and she would make sure to do a better job than she did the first time.

Kagome's smile soon fell as her eyes landed on the silver haired man clad in red who stood only a few feet away. She could feel his golden eyes on her and Kagome couldn't help but shiver. So much of the light they had once held had diminished and it felt as though he was staring straight through her. It was as if he didn't see her at all any more. 'InuYasha.' His name echoed through her mind as her heart began to sink deep in her chest as the joy she had begun to feel faded. If things had gone the way they were supposed to he would be embracing her right now. Maybe even daring to kiss her as he over flowed with joy just as the rest of them did. If things had gone the way they were supposed to she and Sango would be planning a double wedding when they returned to the village of Edo. Sadly, nothing in Kagome's life ever went the way it was supposed to leaving her in a confused mess as she looked at the man she loved.

Things had been going so well between the two of them as Kikyo appearances became fewer and farther between they had stopped fighting and began to spend time alone together. InuYasha had finally started to open up after two and a half InuYasha had finally began to trust her enough to express his feelings. Kagome hadn't known exactly what triggered the change in InuYasha but she hadn't cared at the time, it was a step forward in their relationship, but Kikyo's death had ruined it all.

With Kikyo's second death came all InuYasha's unresolved feelings for Kikyo, as they were once again dragged to the for front of his mind. After that night InuYasha had begun to withdraw from her as they feel into old habits. With every fight, every harsh word, every degrading insult it all tore Kagome apart more and more each time they fought, but she would not give up on him. Kagome just couldn't abandon him after all they had been through. No, she and InuYasha were destoned to be together. There would never be anyone that could even come close to the love she felt for him. So, through it all Kagome stayed. Through every foul word and every insult that cut to her very soul she stayed just like she had promised so many years ago.

He just needed time, Kagome told herself time to grieve Kikyo properly, it was the only hope that Kagome had left. And Kagome clung that that small hope even now as his eyes bore into her that they could still go back. That they would one day be able to rebuild the relationship that had been shattered by Kikyo's death.

'I know he's comparing me to Kikyo.' Kagome frowned at the thought as she tore her eyes away from him. Kagome could feel the pain in her chest as her heart began to ache once more. 'Will I always live in her shadow?' Kagome asked herself. There was a time before Kikyo's death that the fear that InuYasha didn't really see her had almost vanished. A time when he would talk about how different she was from Kikyo. How warm and caring how kindhearted she was. All traits that Kikyo had struggled with while she was alive, afraid to show any weakness at all.

But now the fear was once again in the fore front of Kagome's mind. Shaking her head to drove away the unpleasant thoughts Kagome placed a smile back on her face. These were all feelings that could be dealt with latter, things that Kagome at the moment didn't necessarily have the strength to handle. Making her way slowly over to InuYasha, carefully avoiding the huge holes and puddles of blood that littered the battlefield. The last thing she needed was to step in any of it. Being forced to listen to InuYasha complain the whole way back to Edo about how bad she smelled was not something that would help their relationship.

"Kagome, you were amazing! I can't believe you had that much power packed into one arrow." Kagome watched Shippo eagerly make his way over to her. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the little fox kit. He had so much energy and in his eyes, she could do no wrong.

Even though Shippo had never voiced it aloud Kagome knew he viewed her has his adopted mother, and she loved him just like any mother would. It was their unspoken bond that had allowed him to comfort her thought the weeks as her relationship with InuYasha began to decline. It was as if the little fox always knew when she was sad no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Most nights he would cuddle up with her in her sleeping bag as he pressed himself against her stomach, but on those nights when her emotions seemed to run almost rampant across her mind. Shippo would work his way up until he lay in the crook of her neck with his hair just under her cheek. It was a small comfort but one that Kagome cherished.

"Feh. Whatever brat. It was my wind-scar that made the killing blow. Not her wimpy arrow." InuYasha's gruff voice brought her attention back to him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome couldn't help but sigh. Even after a victory such as this when they should be celebrating he was in a foul mood.

"If it wasn't for Kagome's arrow Inu-backa you wouldn't have stood a chance. Naraku would have turned you into dog food." Shippo teased as he perched himself onto of InuYasha's head. Kagome didn't mean to but a small giggle slipped mast her rosy lips as Shippo began to tug on InuYasha's ears. The look of surprise on the half demons face was priceless.

"Why you little brat! Wait till I get my hands on you!" InuYasha barked as he made a grab for Shippo's tail. Shippo narrowly escaped InuYasha's grasp as he made his escape into the air, taunting InuYasha with various faces until he landed safely on Kagome's shoulder before leaping back into the air trying to put as much distance between himself and the angry half demon. Kagome was happy to see at least some things never changed as Shippo and InuYasha's relationship seemed to be stable for the moment. InuYasha had never been the kindest to the little fox but he had accepted him and sometimes even taught him.

"InuYasha I really wish you wouldn't pick on Shippo so much you know he looks up to you." Kagome stated as she placed her hand on InuYasha shoulder forcing him to look at her. She could see the conflict within him shining deep in those golden eyes. He had always thought he could hide things well but his eyes had always betrayed him at least to her.

Kagome had always been able to see the conflict that raged deep within InuYasha's soul as she tried desperately to calm the storm for him and for a short while she had been able to calm most of the storm. But now he kept shutting her out keeping his pain locked away as it consumed him from the inside. Pulling her hand away as fast as she had placed in on his shoulder. It was a gamble every time she touched him now. Never knowing if she would be met with anger or a simple shrug as he quickly moved away from the contact she offered him.

"You're lucky the brats not worth the energy wench." InuYasha snorted and Kagome simply shook her head. That had been the nicest thing InuYasha had said to her in weeks. But Kagome decided that it would be best to let the comment go for the moment. No, she would not argue with him now. Not when there was so much to celebrate.

"We should probably start heading back to Edo now." Miroku spoke gaining the attention of the group. "I'm sure the villagers will all want to hear the good news. Besides Sango and I have a wedding to plan." Miroku was practically beaming from ear to ear as a deep blush made its way across Sango's cheeks. It never ceased to amaze Kagome how a girl like Sango who faced down demons her entire life could be so shy when it came to her feelings. It was so cute how someone so strong could be afraid of something as magical as her weeding night. Kagome could feel the smile creeping back onto her face as she looked up at the bright blue sky. Yes, her future was more unclear now than it had ever been but she had finally managed to set things right with the jewel and there would be so much happiness in the days to come for her friends. It was time to finally start living their lives.

"Then let's go! You two have put off this wedding ling enough." Kagome declared as she began to make her way off the battlefield and back to Edo.

"Hey stupid!" Kagome could hear InuYasha yelling from behind her. Choosing to ignore him she continued to place one food in front of the other. No, she would not allow InuYasha to destroy this moment for her. "He stupid would you listen to me!" He called again and Kagome just continued to move forward. "Stupid you're going the wrong way!" Kagome couldn't help the red that began to spread across her face as she turned to see the laughing faces of all her friends.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Kagome sighed in relief as the hot water hit her aching muscles. InuYasha had refused to allow them to rest any longer then he deemed necessary driving them back to Edo at a grueling pace. Kagome had never been so happy to see the village in her entire life. Between the walking and InuYasha's harsh treatment of her Kagome was thankful for the space and the chance to finally see her family. It had been so long since she had been home two months to be exact. School would be starting soon, her senior year and then she would graduate.

'What will I do then? Will I stay here? Or will I go to college? Will I the well still work? What if I'm stuck here?' So many questions danced around Kagome's mind. So many things were just left unresolved and Kagome could fell fear and panic begin to set in as her hand went play with the jewel that now hung from around her neck.

"Kagome." Snapping her head up at the sound of her name Kagome flashed a weak smile at Sango.

"I'm sorry did you say something Sango?" Kagome asked as a slight blush formed across her nose.

"I was asking if you and InuYasha are alright." Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous under Sango's hard stair. Kagome had known this conversation was coming. It had been coming for weeks now but each time Sango had tried to bring it up Kagome had somehow managed to avoid it. Right now, though there was nowhere to run. Kagome swallowed hard as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't worry Sango.

"Yea were fine Sango." Kagome lied. Things were not fine between the two of them. If anything, they had gotten worse as Kagome's mind began to replay the trip back to Edo in her mind. It was as if InuYasha had become crueler. He had made it a point to make her painfully aware of all her short comings as they traveled. Every mistake Kagome had made had been pointed out at length.

"Kagome you're a tribal liar." Sango snorted. "Miroku and I see the way he treats you now and it has us worried." Kagome sighed at her words.

"He just needs time Sango. Kikyo's death… Its brought so many emotions back to the surface." Kagome couldn't help but defend him.

"Kagome that still doesn't excuse his behavior toward you." Sango declared angrily. She had never been liked InuYasha crude behavior.

"Sango he's grieving and if taking his anger out on me helps him then I'll take it." Kagome tried to reassure her friend.

"Are you sure Kagome? Because it sounds more like your trying to convince yourself instead of me." Sango questioned and Kagome couldn't help but flinch. How could she answer her when she wasn't even sure herself? "Kagome, I don't want to see you get hurt." Kagome wanted to cry as the weight of all the weeks began to crash down on her.

"I know Sango but I have to have faith. Time is all he needs." Kagome smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest resting her chin on top of them. "I love him more than anything Sango. When I'm away from him I feel so lost and alone." Everything Kagome told her was true. Her world felt so empty when she was away from him. Even now after all the name calling and harsh words Kagome longed to be close to him if only for a moment. To feel the warmth of his hand on hers, to hear the steady beat of his heart when he would pull her tight against his chest.

"Kagome just be careful." Sango sighed as she leaned back against the large rock.

"He just needs time." Kagome repeated again as she hugged her knees even tighter. 'He just needs a little more time.' Kagome thought as she allowed her eyes to slide closed as she took in a deep breath of night air. 'Just time.'

 _Three Months Later…._

Kagome couldn't believe how breathtaking it all had been. The wedding and the feast that had fallowed had all been magical, the couple had chosen to wait until fall when the leaves had all changed before finally taking their vows. Filling the backgrounds with splashes of reds, yellows and oranges so bright it almost looked as though the forest was on fire. Miroku of course had not wanted to wait, but Sango had insisted. She had later told Kagome that in the demon slayer village it was considered bad luck to marry any other time except for the fall. In Kagome's opinion, the wait had been worth it everything had come together so beautifully in a day that Kagome was sure Sango would never forget.

The dancing had sake had flowed deep into the night as the villagers celebrated the union. Most had been happy for the couple but there were a few village girls who had been crying as the loss of Miroku's freedom and a few village men who had expressed their anger at such a lovely woman being forced to marry a pervert. But as all good things do the night soon came to a close as the night began to come a close as the bride and groom made their way to the new hut that the villagers had constructed for them as wedding present.

That was how Kagome now found herself walking down the old familiar dirt path back to the well that would once again transport her home. The slight chill in the night air brought a small shiver to Kagome as she wrapped her hands around her bare arms. Her mother hand warned her to bring a jacket now that the nights were getting colder, but she hadn't listened. Sango and Miroku would now have each other to cling to through the night and Kagome couldn't help but feel a pinch of envy work its way into her chest. Would InuYasha her be there to keep her warm at night or would she be left to freeze for the rest of her life. The thought left her feeling colder than the wind ever had.

InuYasha had been absent from the event which had brought a small amount of sadness to all of them. His absences had started off small at first he would disappear for a day and be back by nightfall. Then they started growing longer and longer sometimes he would even be gone for months at a time. Leaving Kagome to worry that he would never return and as a result Kagome had chosen to remain in the past less and less. InuYasha even avoided visiting her on the other side of the well and on the rare occasions he did come it was as if he wanted nothing more than to pick a fight.

Leaving her in a crying mess on the floor of her room from his harsh words. It was clear that he was pushing her even farther away and it hurt. Hurt more than any physical wound ever could. Kagome had begun to blame herself of the past three months as the what ifs plagued her every waking moment. Shaking her head Kagome tried to push the thoughts of InuYasha from her mind.

In an attempt to distract herself Kagome had begun focusing almost all of her energy on school and acclimating to life as a normal girl. It was a boring life and but she had been able to return to a somewhat normal life with minimal problems. Being home every night, getting a cell phone hanging out with her friends everything she had ever wanted, everything she had missed while she had been running all over feudal Japan was finally falling into place. 'All but one.' Kagome thought InuYasha began to plague her mind once more and she had to resist the urge to scream in frustration. 'Why can't I just forget the jerk.' Kagome questioned herself but she already knew the answer.

She loved him still after everything he had done. After all the lonely nights, after all the tears and fights. After all the harsh words and insults that had left his lips. Kagome knew that if he asked she would forgive them. Just as she had every other time. She missed him more than anything and as much as she wished she could deny it her loneliness had begun to eat away at her slowly zapping the life from her. Without InuYasha around to cause a fuss or worry where she was there was now a huge hole in Kagome's life. One that she didn't think anyone would ever be able to fill. Yes, she had settled into a somewhat normal life but that didn't mean it felt right. Not when her heart was still walking around the Waring Stats Era avoiding her.

Kagome felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as the well came into view. Kagome's chest filled with hope and dread at the same time as she blinked making sure she was really seeing him. Kagome began to bite her lip nervously as she approached the well that InuYasha now leaned on. His silver hair bathed in moonlight giving him another worldly glow.

"InuYasha." Kagome called as she moved to stand beside the well just a few feet away from him. They hadn't been this close in so long. "Where were you?" Kagome questioned and still he did not turn to face her. Kagome could feel the anger growing in her chest. "You know you missed Sango and Miroku's wedding. How could you? I mean eve Sesshomaru managed to show up and he hates humans." Kagome scolded him in hopes that she would finally gain his attention.

"Kagome." He spoke with his back still turned and Kagome froze. As her angry words were forgotten, it had been so long since he called her by her name. "Leave." Kagome's eyes widened as her heart sank in her chest as confusion began to overtake her. 'This isn't right. He's supposed to tell he how sorry he is! How much he loves me! He's not suppose to tell me to leave.' Kagome's thoughts were frantic as she tried to process his words.

"InuYasha what's wrong? Please talk to me?" Kagome begged as she reached out to grab onto the large sleve of his robe. She was not prepared for the hate that radiate from his amber eyes as the clashed with her stormy blue. Kagome gasped as she took a step back from him as fear began to work its way into her chest. She had only seen this look on InuYasha one time, that was after he learned Kikyo had been tricked and killed by Naraku. 'How has he come to hate me so much?' Kagome asked herself as she began to cry.

"Don't you get it? Haven't I made it clear? Or are you just too stupid to understand?" InuYasha's words were harsh and they dug into Kagome like daggers. Each one piercing a different part of her already tattered heart.

"I don't understand." Kagome cried as she tried to reach out for him again. Hoping this was all just some bad dream that she would soon wake up from.

"Of course, you don't, you're too stupid to understand." InuYasha spat and Kagome couldn't help but flinch as he roughly smacked her hand away before grabbing her upper arms. Kagome was in a daze as his sharp claws tore into the delicate flesh of her arms. She could feel the blood that began to slowly trickle down her arms.

"InuYasha your hurting me." Kagome cried as she began to struggle against his grip. It was no use and his only response was to dig his claws deeper into the flesh on her arms. Causing Kagome to cry out in pain as the tender flesh tore like paper.

"I can't stand to look at you anymore. You just look so much like her. Like Kikyo." Kagome froze as the reality of his words hit her full in the chest. 'So, it always comes back to this.' Kagome thought as she allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes. Hanging her head and allowing her bangs to cover her eyes Kagome couldn't bring herself to continue to look at him not when he was ripping her heart to shreds. "You're just a constant reminder of everything that I have lost. You look like her, have her power but you're not her. You're not even close to the kind of woman Kikyo was and you never will be." Kagome couldn't help but feel numb as he continued. "I tried to get you to stay in your time. I tried to make it clear that you went wanted here. I tried to ignore you but you just kept coming back like the dumb bitch you are!"

"You don't mean that." Kagome whispered and his grip on her arms only tightened before he shoved her onto the cold ground. The blood flowed freely from her arms now staining the light blue dress she had chosen to ware to the wedding. Looking up at him Kagome met her angry eyes she didn't care if he saw her cry now.

"Oh, but I do. I want you gone I want you to go home and never come back. I don't ever want to see your ugly face or smell your nasty sent ever again. The jewel is complete and Naraku is dead. Your usefulness died with him." Kagome's fists clenched at his harsh words as anger began to overtake her pain.

"I won't go." Kagome whispered as she pulled herself from her place on the ground. Her heart was in shambles but she knew he was grieving and now he was taking it out on her. No, she wouldn't let him push her away. She wouldn't let things between them end this way. Kagome pulled herself up using the lip of the well for support as she stood on shaky legs to face him.

"I want you gone. No one needs you. You're so worthless no one will even notice if you don't come back and I don't need a constant reminder of my pain looking me in the face." InuYasha spat at her again. Venom dripping from his every word as he spoke.

"No, I won't leave you InuYasha. I made a promise to stand by you. I won't break my promise to you!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha moved with such speed Kagome never saw it coming. The fist that made contact with her stomach forcing her to cry out in pain at the sickening cracks that fallowed. As Kagome slid down the side of the well and onto the cold ground she didn't need a doctor to tell her that several of her ribs had just been broke. Fear began to build up in her chest as the realization of what just accrued began to sink in. InuYasha has struck her he had physically hurt her, something that had not happened for so long. "Why?"

"Why?" InuYasha scoffed as he towered over her an angry scowl present on his lips. InuYasha knelt down until his face was only a few centimeters from Kagome's. She could feel his hot breath snaking over her skin as he grabbed a hand full of her hair forcing her to look up at him. "Just shows how stupid you really are. I'm sending you a message, leave and don't come back not ever or the next time I see you I'll kill you and then I'll kill your family just for the fun of it." Kagome's eyes widened in terror as InuYasha finally released his painful grip on her hair.

"Fine I'll go." Kagome managed to choke out between sobs as she watched InuYasha disappear into the forest. The rest of that night was like a bad dream that Kagome could only half remember. She wasn't sure how she had gotten back to her time or how long she had been back. All she could remember was waking up covered in dirt and blood at the bottom of the well. Another heart wrenching sob shook her body as all the memories came flooding as Kagome pounded her fist into the dirt.


	2. Genkai (Revised)

Chapter Two: Genkai

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood at the base of the mountain groaning at the sight of so many stairs. It would take the majority of the day to make it to the top of them and the thought of it had Kagome thinking for once in her life the stairs leading up to the shrine weren't really that bad. Kagome wrapped her leather jacket closer to her body as the cold winter wind tossed her long black hair around wildly. Kagome frowned as her hands contacted the small envelope that was tucked safely in her pocket. Kagome couldn't help but play with the letter as she sucked in a deep breath of the cold mountain air. It was crisp and fresh almost reminding her of the fuddle era with the les potent taste of pollution in the air. Breathing out through her nose Kagome forced herself to place one foot in front of the other as she ascended the stairs.

Kagome continued to play with envelope securely placed in her pocked as her nerves began to build in the pit of her stomach. 'How do I always get myself into these messes? Why cant my family just have normal secrets like any other?' Kagome thought as she replayed the night her mother had handed her the letter in her mind. Who would have known that such a little thing could turn her already shattered world even more upside down.

 _"_ _Kagome." The call of her mother's voice came from the other side of her door accompanied by a soft knock. "May I come in dear?" Kagome was silent for a moment as she contemplated telling her mother to go away. 'I don't want to talk about it anymore.' Kagome thought as she sighed quietly to herself. She knew her mother meant well as she tried to help her through this pain that had over taken her life, but there was only so many times she could talk about it. Kagome wanted space to wallow in her heart ache and self-pity._

 _"_ _Come in." Kagome called back to her mother not bothering to move from her place on the bed. Kagome heard the soft click of the door and the soft steps of her mother as she moved to sit on the foot of the bed. Kagome could tell her mother had something on her mind without even looking at her. Her mother normally a bright beacon of cheer seemed to be deep in thought. Removing her arm from across her face Kagome sat up as she studied her mother's expression and her suspicions were confirmed. "Mom what's wrong?" Kagome questioned as a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach._

 _"_ _Kagome." Kagome watched as her mother paused placing her hand on her leg as if to reassure her that everything would be fine while she searched for the words. "Kagome, I don't know how to help you." The words hit Kagome in the chest as guilt washed over her._

 _"_ _Mom I'll be fine." Kagome whispered as she tried to reassure her mother she would be okay in the end, but from the look in her mother's eyes Kagome could see that she didn't believe her. Kagome sighed again how could she expect her mother to believe it when she herself didn't believe it and she had never been a good liar._

 _"_ _Kagome you're not fine. Every day that passes I see you closing yourself off more and more. From your friends at school, from Souta, your grandfather and even me." Her mother's words hurt as realization washed over and the guilt in her chest became even heavier._

 _"_ _I'm sorry mom." Kagome whispered as tears finally began to fall freely from her eyes once more. "I didn't mean to I just feel like I can't breathe here. Everywhere I look I'm reminded of him." Kagome could feel herself being pulled into her mother's arms as she ran her fingers slowly through her hair while her other hand rubbed her shoulder soothingly._

 _"_ _I know dear. I won't pretend to understand everything you are going though or that I know how to fix it because I don't. I have tried for the last three months to help you the best I can but it seems I have only made matters worse." Kagome pulled away from her mother as she opened her mouth in protest but her mother held up her hand to silence her. "It's okay dear sometimes guidance of a different kind is needed." Kagome nodded as a confused look donned her face as her mother began to fish in the pocket of her apron. "This is for you."_

 _Kagome eyed the old folded envelope her mother had produced from the pocket of her apron. The envelope once a bright white was now a dingy yellow and Kagome could see her name written on the front in a hand that she didn't quite recognize. Kagome looked at her mother strangely as she took the envelope from her. "It's from your father. Written shortly before he passed away." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the old tattered envelope in her hands._

 _"_ _Why now? Why hide this from me for so long?" Kagome questioned her mother as she clutched the paper in her hands._

 _"_ _You weren't ready before now." Kagome's mother stated with a sigh. "No that's not fair you were ready to handle what's written in that letter after you killed Naraku. I just wasn't ready to let you go again so soon after I had just gotten you back." Kagome watched as her mother sighed._

 _"_ _Mom I'm not going anywhere." Kagome tried her best to reassure her mother. 'Why on earth would I leave?' Kagome pondered as she glanced around her room again. Taking in all the photos and books all the stuffed animals from her child hood that still sat on the shelves. It wasn't much but this was her home and yes it felt suffocating right now but Kagome had no intention of leaving it again._

 _"_ _Kagome three are secrets about your father and even me in that letter ones that I hoped I would be able to protect you from. Ones that once you find out you will go looking for answers and that's fine my dear. I think this may be exactly what you need to get you through this darkness in your life." Kagome's mother reassured her as she stood to leave. "I won't force you to open it just think it over for a few days before you decide."_

 _Two days later…._

 _Kagome turned the envelope over in her hands as she leaned back in her desk chair as she contemplated her decision. 'Could this letter really change my life that much?' Kagome asked herself as she placed the envelope back on her desk inspecting it carefully as she continued to weigh the pros and cons. Her mother had said whatever secrets the letter held would call her away from home. Did she really want to leave home again but would some time away from the shrine and the memories of InuYasha that plagued her really be such a bad thing? Sighing Kagome grabbed the envelope once more before breaking the seal. 'It's not like it could make my life any worse.' Kagome thought as she pulled out the single piece of folded paper._

 _Dear Kagome,_

 _If your reading this then that means I unfortunately did not live to revile these thing to you myself. I have trusted this letter to your mother in hopes that she will give it to you when she feels the time is appropriate. Although I have no idea if this letter will ever find its way to you. If you are reading this I don't know exactly which event has triggered her need to give this letter to you but I have seen many paths for you my little one._

 _I know in the days to come you will face may hardships and so much pain especially once you fall down the well. Yes, I know of the well and what awaits you on the other side of it. I have seen it many times thanks to my gift of sight. I do not know if you will see this letter before your journey has begun or after it has ended but I want you to know I have seen that your pain will end. You will find happiness again._

 _Now Kagome there are sad truths I must make you aware of and I hope that one day you will forgive me for the choices I have made on your behalf, but my gift showed me what needed to be done. Ai my wife and the woman who raised you is not the woman who gave birth to you. Yes, shortly after you and your twin brother were borne I took you from them and left. I need you to understand Kagome both you and your brother have a very special destiny and if the two of you had stayed together the world would have lost its protectors._

 _The two of you will meet again I have seen it, but as for now my time grows short and I must leave you with one last request. Seek out Master Genkai, she is my mother, your grandmother. She will be able to answer more of the questions and provide answers._

 _I want you to know that I love you more than anything my little black bird and I had always planned to tell you the truth when you were old enough to understand why I made the choices I made. Some of these things will be hard to swallow as more of my past and secrets are brought to light and if you do not wish to act upon them I understand. I however feel you have the right to know where you come from._

 _Love,_

 _Your Father Kito_

 _P.S. Your twin brothers name is Yusuke Urameshi_

It had taken Kagome a month to locate her father's mother Genkai. Kagome couldn't help but find it odd at how the woman went out of her way to not be found. It felt as though Kagome had been chasing a ghost for so long, but she was determined to find her. Kagome needed answers about her father. Could he really see the future from a young age? What was his side of the family like? So many things had been swirling around Kagome's mind it was a welcome distraction for her already tired mind as she wondered about her mysteries father and her even more mysterious grandmother thoughts of InuYasha had been pushed to the side. But that's all it was a distraction, something to keep her mind busy as Kagome bushed down the pain he had caused her.

Kagome still wasn't sure why she was doing this did she really need to know this side of her family? She had a family a mother and a brother that she loved more than anything did she really need more? Did she really need to reopen what she was sure would be old wounds for her grandmother and biological mother? Kagome stopped mid step as she turned to look behind her. She had to be a little over half way up the mountain by now and for a moment Kagome contemplated turning back around. Going home and forgetting this whole crazy expedition but she kept moving forward. Kagome didn't know why she kept pushing forward, why she felt the need to see this woman who could tell her about her father. Maybe it was the need to be away from the shrine if only over the winter break? Maybe it was just her curiosity Kagome didn't know she couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion the flowed through her now, Kagome just knew this was something she had to do.

Finally, the large gate that lead onto the grounds of the compound came into view. Kagome smiled as she raced up the last few steps her boots slapping against the concert as she stopped in front of the door. It was much larger than Kagome had thought it would be and resembled the shrine that she had grown up on. 'Dad must have really felt at home on the shrine grounds if this is where he grew up.' Kagome smiled. The energy was so strange surrounding the grounds but it was familiar calming somehow it was an energy that Kagome hat felt before but she couldn't quite place where she had felt it. Kagome took in another deep breath as she lifted her had to knock on the huge wooden door and to her surprise before her hand could make contact with the wood the door began to slide open. She was now standing face to face with a pink haired old woman who had a scowl placed firmly on her face. Kagome blinked 'Could this really be Genkai?' Kagome thought as she looked the old woman over. Kagome could feel the spiritual energy rolling off her in waves and it sent a shiver up her spine. 'She's so powerful.' Kagome thought it had been so long since she had felt energy like this. 'My powers must be beginning to dull.' Kagome frowned at the thought with energy this massive Kagome should have felt it at the base of the mountain.

"Are you..." Kagome hesitated as she saw the annoyance begin to show on the Genkai's face. Kagome felt herself swallow hard as her throat suddenly felt dry. How was she supposed to tell her who she was? She knew the woman could since her weak powers and Kagome suddenly felt ashamed once again.

"Well spit it out girl I don't have all day!" The old woman backed and Kagome jumped a little at the harshness of her tone. Kagome couldn't help it as she began to chew on her bottom lip as she attempted to find the courage to speak.

"Are you Master Genkai?" Kagome asked weakly as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I am now what is it you want. I don't have all day!" Her voice was harsh as she light another cigarette. Kagome shook her head as she turned her eyes to the ground. It became clear in that moment that it had been a mistake coming here. Kagome could see that now 'I should just leave.' Kagome thought as she locked eyes with the old woman for a moment. Her eyes looked so much like her fathers, there was no mistaking it she was his mother, but that still didn't mean this wasn't a mistake. 'She's so powerful and I will just be an embarrassment. She doesn't need someone as weak as me hanging around. That's why InuYasha didn't want me around I was too weak to save Kikyo in the end.' Kagome slowly placed a sad smile on her lips as she shook her head.

"It was a mistake for me to bother you." Kagome stated bluntly as she faced the old woman. " I'm sorry to disturb you. Good-buy." Kagome bowed low before turning to leave just as quickly as she came. The old woman would go back to what ever she was doing before and Kagome would go back to her meaningless life at the shrine as she tried to peace back together her broken life. It was better this way. Kagome kept trying to reassure herself but she could feel the tightness in her chest forming again as thoughts of going back to the shrine began to overtake her mind.

"Girl you came here for a reason no one makes the track up those steps without one." Her words were stern as she took another drag from her cigarette. Kagome turned to face her just in time to see a huge puff of smoke coming her way. "Don't lose your nerve now just because I'm not what you were expecting to find." Kagome frowned the woman was right. She had come here for a reason one that she needed to see through till the end. Even if this woman wanted nothing to do with her after she found out the truth. "Well?" Kagome took a deep breath as the woman stared at her impatiently.

"Your right I did have a reason for seeking you out." Kagome forced a weak smile onto her lips as she once again tried to find the courage to speak. Why was this so hard? She had faced down daemon's who wanted to make stew out of her, tried to kill her, even ones who wanted to make her their mate all without batting an eye. Not once had she ever lost her nerve so why was this so hard? "Hear." Kagome pulled out the letter she had tucked safely away in the pocket of her jacket. "I was told to give you this and there is a picture enclosed with it as well. I was hoping you could give me some answers." Kagome knew how crazy the letter sounded but she had to know if it was true. Kagome watched Genkai's face twist in disbelief as she looked from the letter back to Kagome and back to the picture her mother had given her of her father and Kagome shortly before he died. It was the last one they had taken together standing under the sacred tree in the yard. Kagome had been eight when he passed away shortly after Souta was borne. Kagome hadn't wanted to bring it with her but her mother had insisted, saying that it would be a nice gesture.

"Well you might as well come in and sit down." Genkai turned with a sigh as she made her way back into the house Kagome fallowing closely behind her. 'She didn't send me away or call me crazy.' Kagome smiled slightly it had gone better than she had expected but she wasn't going to get her hope's up just yet. The room Kagome was led into was rather large but simple just a small table with a few chairs sat around it. A TV off in the far corner surrounded by cousins and what looked to be a small kitchen in the far-right corner of the room. Genkai motioned for her to have a seat as she made her way into another room. Emerging with two tea glasses and a pot. Kagome was relieved when she sat the hot glass down in front of her and as her hands made contact with it she realized just how cold she had truly become.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she accepted the glass from the elder woman.

"So, tell me about this old well your father mentioned in the letter." Kagome blinked 'wow she doesn't beat around the bush.' Kagome thought as she took a sip of her tea. Her story was not an easy or a short one to tell. The story that Genkai was asking for was so much more than the old well that transported her through space and time. It was laughter, it was fear, it was pain and struggles. There was so much that Kagome just wasn't willing to share right now. Gripping her tea cup harder Kagome took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. It was a story that Kagome just wasn't ready to tell yet.

"That's a really long and painful story." Kagome paused. "One that I would prefer not to discuss." Kagome prayed that Genkai would leave it at that as their eyes meet she was sure the old woman could see the pain that shown in them.

"We all have scares that are more painful than others to talk about." Genkai spoke as she sipped her tea. "I will not poke at yours for now." Kagome was relieved that she was willing to drop the subject for now as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered shyly as quiet once again overtook the room.

"Kito what happened to him?" Kagome was taken back by her question but it was to be expected. She was his mother after all. Kagome felt her hands tighten around the mug once again as she thought back to that horrible day.

"He was hit by a car on his way to pick up my mother and my baby brother from the hospital." Kagome frowned and she watched as a flurry of emotions danced across Genkai's eyes.

"That fool no doubt he knew it was going to happen too and went any way." Genkai sighed and Kagome's eyes widened.

"So, it was true then he could see the future?" Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself. She hadn't meant to ask that question just yet. It was crazy right a man who could see the future. 'Not any crazier than a girl who travels through time to fight daemons.' Kagome scolded herself.

"Yes, he could. Foresight is a very rare and prized gift among us psychics." Kagome's eyes widened a little at the term psychic. Did that mean she was one as well was that what her Miko powers truly were or were they a separate power all together and if it was what was her psychic power. Kagome could feel the question burning on the tip of her tong as she chewed on her bottom lip again trying to work up the courage to ask but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her Miko powers were already enough to be embraced of she didn't need to try and unlock some other power that she may or may not have. Kagome decided that it would be best to let that question go.

"What was he like?" Kagome blurted out again as Genkai raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. "My father what was he like growing up? My mother… the one who raised me… she doesn't talk about him much." Kagome stammered out as she watched Genkai's eyes soften for a moment.

"He was a foolish child. Reckless and brash always picking fights and running head first into danger. Never once thinking about the consequences of his actions. Foul mothed in his younger days and the only way you could get anything through his thick skull was with your fist. But he was bright and clever such a trickster he almost drove me mad." Genkai paused again as she light another cigarit taking a long drag. "You know your brother is a lot like him." Kagome froze at her words. Her brother Genkai knew her brother her twin that she had been separated from before she could even remember him. Kagome hadn't really put too much thought into meeting Yusuke. Yes she had considered searching for him first but in the end decided it would be best to wait. Kagome didn't want to turn his or his mother's world into a nightmare by reopening old wounds. There was also the chance that he would want nothing to do with her.

"You know this Yusuke my father mentioned in his letter?" Kagome eyed Genkai carefully as she waited for her response.

"Yes, I have known the dimwit since he was fifteen. He showed up here one day while I was holding a contest to find my successor the one who I would pass my powers down to since your father had disappeared. His energy was strange but it felt familiar and after a year of training him learning his spiritual energy inside and out it soon became obvious that he was Kito's child." Kagome's eyes widened the had said spiritual energy did Yusuke have powers like she did. Kagome pondered the thought as she took another sip from her tea.

"Does he know?" Kagome had to ask she needed to know.

"No, he does not know I am his grandmother. I never had the heart to tell him, the dimwit was so angry at his father for abandoning him and his mother. At the time, I could offer no answers as to why my son had left them so I decided to let sleeping dogs lie." Kagome sucked in a deep breath of relief she wasn't sure she wanted to meet her brother but from the way that Genkai talked about him they seemed close. It gave Kagome hope. Hope that she could form a relationship with the woman sitting across the table from her. Kagome frowned as she looked down at her watch, it was getting late and if she didn't leave soon she would miss the last bus back to the city. Even though walking didn't bother Kagome the night was getting colder and snow was expected within the next few days.

"Genkai." Kagome smiled sadly at her. "It's getting rather late I need to leave soon or I will miss the last bus back to the city but I would like to come see you again tomorrow." Kagome watched the old woman as she waited for a response.

"If you wish." Kagome smiled back at her as she stood to leave. Kagome froze as a tingling sensation one she hadn't felt in a long time began to dance across her skin. She could feel her posers humming just under the surface of her skin ready to be used at a moment's notice as three large demonic auras raced worded them at alarming speeds.

"Demons." Kagome whispered to herself. "There are still demons alive today!" Kagome stated as her eyes fixed firmly on the doors to the room as it burst open.

"Hey you old hag where the hell are you? Kuwabara's been hurt! We need Yukina now or Botan's going to be taking the idiot on a one-way trip to spirit world." Kagome gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. A tall black-haired boy with tattered jeans and a white wife beater was backing at Genkai as another boy lay draped across his shoulder. Blood there was so much blood Kagome noted it was an injury she had seen once before when Sesshomaru ripped a hole in InuYasha's stomach.

"Perfect timing as always dimwit. Yukina has gone to demon world for a short time to gather herbs that don't grow here. I told you not to fight that thing until she got back! What were you idiots thinking!" Ginkai yelled as the boy looked at her with panicked eyes.

"It was feeding on kids okay you old bitch! I thought the four of us could handle it without you!" The boy shot back.

"Well now your friend is going to die because you thought you were smarter then you were! Power doesn't equal brains dimwit." Genkai bit out as she tossed her cigarette at the boy's face.

"He's not going to die!" Kagome shouted at the two of them as she began to clean off the table in front of her. "If the two of you hot heads can stop arguing long enough to let me save him. Now put him on the table." Kagome ordered as she stripped her black leather jacket from her body as she began to role up the sleeves her black button up and securing her hair in a high bun. If she was going to save him they had to work fast. Kagome could feel the life force fading from him and fast.

"Just who the hell do you think you are barking orders at me like that!" The boy shouted back at her as his panicked blue eyes meet her fiery blue ones. Kagome could feel the anger rising up and her powers with it as she stared down the boy a few feet away from her.

"I think I'm the one person in this room that can keep your friend from taking a dirt nap. Now lay him on the table so I can save his dame life!" Fire light in Kagome's eyes as she refused to back down. It didn't matter why this boy was hurt, it didn't matter why they had been fighting demons in the first place all that mattered right now was that he was lousing blood way too much blood. Kagome needed to work fast if the boy was going to live.

"Well don't just stand there dimwit you heard the girl get moving if you want your friend to live!" Ginkai glared at the boy as he rushed off.

Kagome didn't bother even looking as the other two demons entered the room she had to focus. It had been months since she had last used her Miko powers and she could feel the pint up energy begging to be pushed to the suffuse if she wasn't careful she would purify every demon in the room. Kagome did her best to drown out the scream and yelling from the others in the room as placed her hands over the boys abdomen.

Kagome had become quite proficient with her healing powers during their travels. It was the only part of her powers that she had any real confidence in after all she had managed to keep her friends alive after more than one fight. InuYasha had a knack for getting the worst of everything always picking fights with anyone who would. So, over time Kagome had thought herself how to knit the wounds back together it was something that had come in handy over the years and she was sure it was what would save this boys life.

Kagome could see that this boys wounds were deep as she ran her hands over it. Seeing the injury in her mind some of his major organs had been hit. It would take a lot of her energy and she wouldn't be able to close the wound completely but she could make sure that he would live. Eyes around the room began to widen as Kagome's hands began to glow a soft purple as her powers washed over the room in a blinding flash of purple.

Genkai's eyes widened at the realization of what Kagome was, she was a Miko probably the last of her kind and a powerful one at that. She had suspected the girl had powers from the moment she had felt her start her journey up to her compound but never had she dreamed she would hold this much power. Genkai could see that even now. With the proper training this girl could change the world. The light was slowly fading now and all that was left was a shallow cut. Kuwabara would live. Genkai could see that Kagome had become shaky as she began to sway back and forth.

"Kurama catch her before she passes out and we have two injured people!" Genkai ordered as she watched the fox spring into action barely catching her before her head banged off of the hard wood floor.

"Genkai who is this girl?" Kurama asked as she studied her pale skin and shining black hair. She was lovely a natural beauty.

"Kurama take her into the other room you will all be staying hear tonight especially the dimwit and we will all talk in the morning." Genkai ordered as she moved to prepare rooms for her guest. She knew they had questions about Kagome but now was not the time.


	3. Brother Part One (Revised)

AN: Okay guys I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I have fallen victim to the flue. So insisted of making you all wait until I am better I have decided to brake this chapter up into two parts. I promise I will make it up to all of you lovelies with part two.

Chapter Three: Brother Part One

Kagome couldn't stop the groan that fell from her lips as her eyes slowly slid open to the morning light that beamed through the small window. Kagome sat up slowly as she attempted to push the fog from her mind. 'What happened last night? Where am I?' She wondered as her eyes racked over the small room plane room. Kagome's eyes widened as they feel on her hands covered in dried blood. Kagome gasped as the events from the previous night slammed to the for front of her mind. That boy he had been hurt so badly and she had used so much of her power at once it had caused her to black out. Kagome could feel the embracement and disappointment in her chest at the realization she had blacked out. It hadn't happened in such a long time and she had made it a point to try and prevent it from happening after InuYasha had threatened to leave her behind if she couldn't hold it together.

'InuYasha.' Kagome thought as every time he had ever called her weak or pathetic, every time he had compared her to how grate Kikyo had been replayed in her mind. It had been a while since she had thought about him but how could she not when she had only proved he was right once again. Shaking her head Kagome did her best to push those feelings back into the little box she had successfully stuffed them in. Kagome frowned as she fanned out her pours five other auras lingered just outside the door to the room she was currently in. Two humans and three daemon, Kagome began to chew on her bottom lip as panic began to set in. Demon's were still very much alive the three that she felt in the other room were proof of that and her grandmother seemed to know them well. Kagome frowned as she thought of the jewel that was hidden safely under her shirt and her hand moved involuntarily up to touch it. To feel it was still there in reassurance that none of them had gotten greedy or noticed it's presence while she slept. To her relief the cursed thing was still there nestled close to her heart.

'Do they know I have the jewel?' Kagome wondered as so many thoughts bombarded her and one staggeringly terrifying realization hit her square in the chest. She was alone, if any of them tried to take the jewel from her she would be on her own. No one would be coming to save her like they had in the past. There was no one who could help Kagome swallowed hard 'I have to get the jewel out of here.' Kagome thought as she tried to find a way to make her escape.

Kagome knew that not all demons were power hungry monsters some just wanted to live in peace and they had obviously wanted to save the human boy last night, but Kagome knew just as many like Sesshomaru who could only tolerate a select few. No, she just couldn't take the risk that they would try to take the jewel from her. She needed to get out of here and fast. Scanning the room Kagome noticed there was a small window that judging from the size she knew would be a tight squeeze but she was sure she could wiggle through it. Once safely outside she would be able to sneak down the mountain hopefully unnoticed.

Kagome smiled when she found her jacket folded neatly in the corner of the room with her boots sitting beside them. Quickly she pulled them over her feet as she shoved her arms through the sleeves she had to hurry and she had to be quiet. Kagome frowned as she shoved her hands into the pockets only to feel her cell phone tucked securely inside. 'The letter.' Kagome frowned at the thought of leaving it behind as odd as it was it was the last thing Kagome had received from her father. 'Is the letter worth facing down demons that may or may not be after the jewel?' Kagome weighed her options and finally decided the letter would not be worth it as she moved to the small window.

A light knock caused Kagome to jump to her feet as panic began to set in. She could feel a strange aura standing directly on the other side of it. Kagome slowly turned to face the door as she tried to place the energy it was both demon and human but it was nothing like the energy that has surrounded InuYasha or any of the other half demons she had meet throughout her travels. No, their energy was perfectly balanced human and demon swirling together in what Kagome could only describe as a hurricane. This energy however the demonic energy was significantly stronger then the human energy but it did not over power the human instead the demonic energy wrapped its self around the human like a protective shell. "Miss. Kagome, Master Genkai asked me to inform you that lunch is ready if you are hungry." Kagome sighed they knew she was awake she would have to face them or risk having to explain herself later.

"I'll be out in a moment." Kagome called as she attempted to calm her ragging nerves. She had to pull it together she had to keep calm. Her main priority had to be getting out of here with the jewel undetected she couldn't risk anyone finding out about it's existence in this time, she couldn't put her family in that kind of danger. Her hand absentmindedly went back to the small object as she prayed the wards Miroku had placed on it were strong enough. Taking in a shaky breath Kagome turned to face the door behind her as she slowly made her way over to it.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she came face to face with the owner of the strange energy she had felt earlier. He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen, he was tall towering over her by almost a foot. His piercing emerald eyes and fiery red hair that feel past his shoulders. 'Yep he has to be a daemon. No human man looks that good.' Kagome thought as she smiled weakly at the man in front of her. "Hello." He waved politely at her.

"Umm hi." Kagome answered weakly as an awkward silence feel between them.

"How did you sleep Miss?" He hesitated and Kagome realized he was waiting for her name. For a moment Kagome considered giving him just her last name it would be much harder to find her with only a last name.

"Kagome, and I slept fine." She reluctantly answered. He smiled warmly back at her as he offered his arm. Kagome eyed him cautiously as she looked at the arm he had extend to her.

"Well Miss. Kagome would you allow me to escort you to lunch? Master Genkai's home is quite large and it is easy to get turned around if you are unfamiliar with it." He smiled sweetly and Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"That's okay. You don't have too just point me in the right direction." Kagome nervously began to chew on her lip. She hadn't been so close to a demon in months and she had never been this close to one without the reassurance that if she got in over her head someone would save her. It didn't help that she could feel the hidden power rolling off him in waves.

"We won't hurt you." Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden declaration.

"What?" Kagome stammered.

"We won't hurt you. It is obvious you are a Miko and you know we are demons. It's only natural for you to fear one of us may try to harm you but I can assure you that Master Genkai would never allow that. You are safe here." Kagome could see he was trying to reassure her and she couldn't help but feel slightly better after his declaration. She could hear the respect for Genkai in his voice. 'How do I get myself into these messes?' Kagome sighed as she reluctantly took the arm the boy had extended out to her. Slowly she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "There now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He smiled down at her.

"No, I guess not." Kagome shook her head as she suppressed a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry if I come off nervous. It's just been a while since I have been around demons." Kagome stated as a since of calm began to wash over her. It was as if his energy was wrapping its self around her reassuring her she was safe and his sent. He smelled of freshly cut roses after a thunderstorm when the earth was still damp.

"So, you have been around demons before?" He questioned and Kagome fought the urge to slap herself for her careless speech. She had unknowingly given him an opening to ask a question about her past. One that she wasn't quite sure how she would answer.

"I meet my first demon when I turned fifteen." It wasn't a lie but Kagome hoped it would be enough information that he would drop the subject for now.

"That must have been a terrifying experience for you. I know humans have all but forgotten about demons now that the worlds are divided." Kagome sucked in a sharp breath of air. That's why she had never felt any demons before today. Sometime within the past 500 years demons and humans had been separated. Kagome's heart began to race, her friends Ayame, Koga, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jacken even… InuYasha. Kagome felt the sharp twist of pain that slammed into her chest at the thought of him. If he was still alive would he come for her? If so then why hadn't he already come? Kagome couldn't help but stiffen as she felt the warmth of his hand placed lightly on hers. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm… I just…" But Kagome couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence as an electric shock worked its way through her hand up her arm, into every muscel and bone and into what she was sure it worked it's way into her very soul. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she searched for any sign that he had felt it too. That she just wasn't imagining anything because as quickly as the sensation had come it disappeared

"Miss. Kagome?" He said her name and Kagome couldn't stop the small shiver that made its way up her spine. 'What is he doing to me?' Kagome asked herself as she realized he was waiting for her to respond. Looking at her with concern shining deep in his emerald eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got a little distracted." Kagome laughed nervously hoping that he would not push the issue as they continued to make their way down the long hallway. Kagome was thankful when his curiosity seemed to end as they walked the rest of the way to the dining room in silence. As they entered the kitchen Kagome could see Genkai sitting at the table sipping on what she assumed to be tea. Kagome smiled shyly at her as she released the boys arm thankful to finally have some distance between the two of them, as she took a seat across from Genkai. "I'm sorry I slept so late."

"No, need to apologize you saved the idiot. Letting you rest was the least we could do." Kagome smiled weakly as an awkward silence feel between them. Suddenly the silence was broken by the loud slamming of a door. Kagome frowned as the black-haired boy from the night before made his way to the table. She could see that he was sizing her up as he attempted to access her powers. Kagome couldn't help but scowled at him as she felt his demonic energy rise in an unspoken challenge. Narrowing her eyes at him Kagome once again allowed some of her power to slip out from under her skin and she couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride swell in her chest as she watched the boy visibly flinch as her energy made contact with his skin.

"Just what the hell kind of freak are you?" He growled out as he slammed his hand against the smooth surface of the table.

"I'm a Miko not a freak you jerk!" Kagome yelled back at the boy. He had challenged her last night when she had tried to help his friend.

"I don't know what the hell that is but you make my hair stand on its ends. I don't know why Genkai allowed something so dangerous into her home but it's time for you to go!" His voice was harsh and Kagome couldn't help but feel a fire build in the pit of her stomach 'How dare he!' Kagome thought as she rose from her seat to meet his gaze.

"That's enough." Kagome watched as the boy turned his heated gaze from her to glare at the red head who had escorted her from her room. "That is no way to talk to the person who saved our friend."

"I don't care Kurama! You can't tell me all your instincts are telling you to run from whatever this girl is." Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had been taken a knife to the gut. She had known that Miko's of the old ways especially one with powers of purification had died out long ago. If he didn't know what she was she couldn't blame him for being afraid of her after all they were supposed to be natural enemies. Kagome sighed as she pulled in her anger at the boy it was only natural to not trust something one did not understand. Kagome slowly pulled back her powers as she turned her eyes from his gaze. She needed to leave, just as she had thought yesterday this had been one huge mistake.

"It's fine I should leave. My business with Master Genkai is through any way." Kagome made a move to step away from the table.

"Shut up and sit down both of you!" Kagome froze as Genkai's stern voice sent a chill through the room. "I don't have to appreciate having to play referee to two grown adults!" Kagome slowly sank back in her seat as the boy in front of her snorted turning his anger to Genkai.

"Have you lost your mind you crazy old hag! She's dangerous can't you feel the power rolling off her in waves? Or is old age impairing your judgement." Kagome couldn't help it as she began to bite on her lip once more. 'How do I always get myself in these messes?' Kagome asked herself as she resisted the urge to scream.

"If you had gotten up when I told you to then you would know exactly what she is! Kagome is no danger to any of us." Kagome couldn't help but appreciate Genkai's help even if it didn't seem to be calming the boy down any. It was nice to have someone sticking up for her for once.

"Like hell she's not dangerous. I don't believe you her energy feels to much like Toguro." Kagome raised her brow slightly as she wandered who this Toguro might have been. 'Was he their version of Naraku?' Kagome wondered as the boy refused to calm down.

"That's because he was her grandfather." Kagome's head shot up as a new voice spoke. Kagome's eyes widened as a girl waring a traditional Kimono floating on an oar with bright blue hair appeared above them. "Hello, Kagome I'm so happy to finally meet you! I'm Botan fairy man of the river Styx." Kagome just blinked as the girl landed beside her with a soft thud.

"What the hell Botan! What do you mean she's his granddaughter! That's just sick!" The boy spat the venom was clear in his voice as he spoke.

"I don't know who this Toguro was but I have no idea who he is or that he was my grandfather so don't lump me in to the same category as him." Kagome shot as she rose from her seat once more. She had had about enough of this boy insulting her and calling her names. She had heard that more then enough from InuYasha she didn't need if from some strange demon who didn't know her.

"Oh, Yusuke stop being so dramatic! Is it really so surprising, Toguro was human once upon a time or did you forget that besides Kagome's powers couldn't really hurt you any way." Botan scolded. Kagome couldn't help but feel her throat go dry as a lump began to form deep in her stomach. This boy was her brother, the one calling her names and calming she was dangerous was her long-lost twin. Kagome felt like she couldn't breath as her eyes widened. Genkai had told her she had known him but he was a demon and she was a human a human Miko at that. How could they be related?

"I'm not being dramatic Botan! That girl could kill us!" Yusuke shouted even louder. "Why is no one listing to me? It's like I'm talking to a bunch of walls" Kagome couldn't take it any longer she had to get out of here. It was just all to overwhelming, suddenly the room began to feel so small and the walls felt as though they were beginning to cave in on top of her. Kagome couldn't stop herself as her body began to act up instinct screaming that she needed air. Kagome bolted for the door that lead to the outside of the temple.

"Now look what you have done Yusuke! Why do you always have to be such a barbarian! Now go apologize and bring her back." Botan scolded again as she whacked him hard with her oar.

"What the hell Botan! I don't know where you get your information from but I don't have a sister! So why the hell should I care if I hurt her feelings or not!" Yusuke snapped as he brought his hand up to the new lump Botan had given him.

"Why from spirit world of course and I can assure you Yusuke she is your sister your younger twin sister." Yusuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at Botan's answer. Of course, the information came from spirit world that toddler had been hiding things from him since the moment he had meet him. The thought of every time Koenma had ever miss led them or sent them on a mission with only half the information only served to fuel the anger bubbling up inside of him. 'If she was his sister then this was just one more thing that the people who were supposed to care about him hid. He was so tired of the secrets.

"Then where has she been for the past seventeen years and why is she so powerful? If were related our powers should be the same not the opposite." Yusuke knew it was a valid question. He deserved to know why this had been kept from him and why her energy was so different from his. If they were twins it should be almost identical but hers was so wild and untamed as it danced around her tangled in knots.

"It's true Yusuke when your father left your mother and you he took Kagome with him and disappeared Kagome has only recently found out herself and after everything that she has been through in the last few years she needs your support!" Botan scolded.

"As for her powers, just like yours they are a product of her environment. If she had been fighting alongside you for the past three years then her powers would have been almost identical." Genkai's eyes hardened as she pinned Yusuke with her stair.

"Whatever I don't have a sister! My mom may be a lot of things but she would have mentioned something like that in a drunken stupor at some point! I'm leaving!" Yusuke shouted as he stormed off.

"Oh, dear he didn't take that well." Botan sighed as she turned to face Genkai.

"He just needs time to come to terms with the information. He will warm up to her with time. Now why don't you tell me why you are really here Botan?" Genkai questioned as Botan stiffened.


End file.
